


In the Hall

by redscudery



Series: Around the House [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, John's Jumpers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 15:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redscudery/pseuds/redscudery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: "You fit me like my favourite jumpers"</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Hall

John’s a little wary for a day or two after the kiss. Sherlock had stepped away from him and left the room and the flat quickly; he’d only come home after John had given up and gone to bed for the night. The next morning he had been entirely nonchalant, and although nothing has happened since then, either to John’s mouth or his jumpers, it’s still a bit eerie. 

It’s when he gets home from work on the Tuesday following The Closet Incident, as John has taken to calling it in his head that he notices something different about the flat. 

Clean. It’s clean. 

John hasn’t cleaned it, and Mrs. Hudson is out today. Distinctly odd. 

He goes up the stairs to his room, but when he gets there, his jumpers are all still.. No, wait. One is missing. His blue-striped jumper isn’t there. He knows it wasn’t in the wash. 

Again, odd. That’s one that Sherlock dislikes relatively little. 

John goes back downstairs. 

He puts on the kettle, out of habit, then goes to the bathroom to wash his hands. He puts his hand on the door, but just as he is about to push, it swings wildly open and Sherlock explodes from the room, propelling John back until he’s pinned against the wall.

“Oof!”

“John!”

“Sherlock,” John is not quite sure where to start. There are so many things that are odd about this scenario.

“John, I…” Sherlock is very close to him. 

“Okay. Let’s start with question one: what are you doing? Why did you clean? Why am I against the hallwa…”

Sherlock cuts him off with a kiss. It’s less tentative than the one in the closet; Sherlock is clearly not holding back, opening John’s mouth with his and taking it, dominating John’s mouth with his flexible lips and John’s body with the hard pressure of his own.

John melts back into the wall, taking it all in. He goes soft against Sherlock, brings his arms up and ghosts them over Sherlock’s back, feeling the muscles under the fuzzy…

Wait. Fuzzy?

John breaks the kiss.

“Why are you wearing my jumper?

“I wanted to,” Sherlock takes a deep breath, changes directions “I was testing what it would like to be like you. I cleaned. I wore a jumper. It’s very odd.”

“And you’re under the impression that I would surprise you in the hall and kiss you too?”

“Eventually. It would have taken a very long time, though.”

“You are mad. And wonderful.”

“You don’t think this is creepy.” It wasn’t a question. 

“Not exactly. It fits, you know. You fit.” John strokes the wool covering Sherlock’s back, “Just like these jumpers.”

The horrible face Sherlock makes gives John just the excuse he needs to kiss Sherlock again.


End file.
